


GyaRWBY

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gyaru, Other, Piercings, Piss, Tattoos, Transformation, cum boots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In an alternate world where Yang and Ruby are gyaru, they try their best to convert their teammates, Blake and Weiss, into being their new little toys to play with. Sexually. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 5





	GyaRWBY

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains piss, as well as the transformation of a character into a Japanese gyaru. This also depicts characters as already being gyaru. Reader discretion is advised.

"So much for peace and quiet."

"Hm? Did you say something, Blake?"

Weiss looked up from her desk, looking at the cat Faunus as she rolled over on her bed. She had no idea what she could be referring to; after all, the sisters they had been teamed with were going to be gone for quite a while, so there was no need for them to brace for their return.

"I can smell them," Blake said with a sigh, "they're about three doors down."

Weiss hung her head, slamming her books shut. "So much for getting our homework done." said the heiress. "I honestly wish they'd stay out more often, they're a bit grating on my nerves, if I'm being honest."

"I know, but they're our teammates," Blake reminded her, "not much we can do in that regard."

"Just...out of curiosity, how can you pick up their smell?"

"You don't wanna know." Blake assured her.

Just then, the door to their room had been kicked open, with Yang and Ruby popping in with enough energy to give the other two a heart attack, even if they knew they were coming.

"Sup, gal paaaaals!" Yang shouted, holding up a peace sign as her sister held her scroll up for a selfie.

"Heya allll!" Ruby exclaimed, shutting her eyes as she opened her mouth for the biggest of smiles. The flash went off, and Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes.

Both of them knew that there was a lot they would have to put up with when it came to other students attending Beacon; different cultures clashing, prejudices showing, those learning the limits of their tolerance, that sort of stuff. But nothing could have prepared either of them for gyarus.

From what they understood, Yang had been born to a woman who led a gang out in one of the bright and flashy cities on another continent. She was introduced to a different culture, clearly, but tanned her skin so dark that it didn't quite look like her natural skin anymore. It was a dark shade of brown, but it still looked unnatural on her body. Surprising to both of them, Yang's hair color was actually a natural blonde.

Ruby, on the other hand, had practically bleached her hair, leaving red tips that faded into the blonde-white bob she sported. The differences otherwise were clear, as Ruby didn't have the same tone of skin compared to her sibling, nor was her muscle quite there, either. And yet, she still had a larger chest than Weiss.

The two were wearing identical outfits, save for legwear. Ruby was ecstatic about a yellow skirt that showed off the white fishnet stockings that led down to the knee high white boots she wore covered in fur down to the ankle, with the boots having a raised heel as well. There was something large caught inside of her stockings, but that will be addressed another time. Yang had the same footwear, but wore leopard print pants that squeezed into her so tightly it was hard to ignore the buff thighs she had worked so hard on, as well as a matching shirt that showed off much of her midriff, including the heart tattooed on her lower stomach, and a few others on her biceps.

Speaking of hard ons, the sisters each sported one that made it hard to ignore. While Blake could tell what they were just from the size they were both of a horse-like nature, and was thrilled there were other Faunuses she could try to connect with...that sort of went out the window when she became aware of their status as gyaru.

Even worse, they each had a crush on the more "normal" people on the team. It was very obvious, especially in regards to the behavior from Yang towards Blake, and how Ruby couldn’t keep down her adorable nature around the icy heiress.

"So, how was your random shopping trip?" asked Blake, showing little enthusiasm for the pair.

"It was so fantastic!" Yang said, skipping over to Blake's bed with a shopping bag. "I can't believe you two didn't want to join us! We got you some things along the way, though. To make sure you didn't think we forgot about you."

"How exciting." exhaled Blake.

"Here, Weiss honey!" Ruby said, smiling widely as she held a bag out for Weiss. The heiress was horrified as Ruby leaned into her, seeing the makeup that circled around her eyes. "I got you some sweets! Because I think you're a sweetie!"

"Lovely." Weiss said casually, placing the bag gently in front of her. "I'll just save them for when I get hungry."

"Aw, come on, Weiss, eat them now!" Ruby whined. "Those were some very expensive chocolates, and I figured you might want some because of how hard you're working. Your brain needs food, after all!"

To which Weiss said under her breath, "Your brain definitely needs it more than I do, if that’s the case."

As Yang continued to hang around Blake's bed, the cat Faunus tried her best not to inhale, be it through mouth or nose. The big bulge was distracting on more than a visual level, as she was certain neither gyaru sibling knew how to properly cleanse their tools. They bathed, they showered, but apparently despite both of them being raised by a singular father for part of their lives he never bothered to teach them proper hygiene.

Even with the stretched pants, Blake was amazed Yang didn't break them whenever she saw a pretty girl she liked.

"So...you're just waiting for me to ask what you got, aren't you." said Blake, showing little interest in the excitement of the true blonde of the group.

"Well duh!" shouted Yang, holding the bag out for her teammate. "What else would I be doing? Come on, open it up! You'll totes love it!"

"I doubt it." Blake replied, and yet she took the bag from her gyaru teammate anyway, just to please her. When she pulled the items out of the plastic bag, the cat Faunus was feeling many emotions, including confusion, perplexion, and whether or not this was something she would be offended by.

Resting on her lap was a set of plus cat paw gloves, both white and fluffy while also being larger than her own human hands. She admitted that they looked nice, and it appeared to be made of a good quality...but yet she had no idea why Yang would buy these. It had plenty to do with her being a cat, but that seemed rather offensive. Still, she had to maintain some level of politeness in regards to the gift.

"Um...thanks?" Blake said, a smile of clear uncertainty on her face.

"You love them! I know you do!" Yang glommed onto Blake, nuzzling her tanned cheek against the pale one of the Faunus. "I just saw these in the Cutie Caboodle store downtown and thought, oh em gee, Blake would look meowtastic with those on! Such an adorbs pretty kitty!"

"...please stop talking." Blake pleaded quietly, shivering from the awkward slang her teammate was using. It was cringe inducing to hear someone speak like that unironically, but she had to put up with it, as they were indeed roommates. "But, sure, thanks, Yang. I'll find some kind of use for them at some point."

"I got a second thing for you, too," teased the blonde, holding yet another bag up for the cat girl to see, "though I want this to be a surprise for the morning. Trust me on this, you're going to DIE for it!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Blake said, keeping a fake smile on her lips while Yang remained excited. How she and Ruby had this much energy in them was beyond the cat Faunus, but she supposed they could have been using their 'super cute’ powers for evil instead.

##

Blake had awoken in the middle of the night, when everyone else had already gone to bed. Or so she thought. She could hear Yang on the makeshift bunk bed over hers, rocking about slightly in her sleep. At least...she hoped it was sleep.

The bed was rocking about over her head, although the cat Faunus was certain that she had little to be afraid of; the bed was sturdy enough atop all those books that it wouldn't collapse on her. However, she had to wonder just what that blonde was up to at three in the morning. Her cat ears perked up, listening carefully as she heard grunting from Yang's mouth, as well as what must have been skin rubbing against skin. But it wasn't the same skin, if her ears were to be believed.

Blake had a sense of regret if she got herself out of bed and looked to see what Yang was up to this late, even as her sister and Weiss were already fast asleep. But she just couldn't help herself; she had to know what was going on above her.

Standing atop her mattress, Blake pulled herself up by lifting her weight up as her hands held the bed frame. She managed to peek at the blonde huntress, gasping in shock at what she found: Yang was tugging on her horse cock while holding one of her furry leopard boots against the flared tip.

Now it wasn't the fact that the gyaru had a horse cock, Blake figured that one out because of the massive bulge it made against her tight fashionable pants. No, it was the fact she was trying to jack off into the boot that made her feel uncomfortable. She knew people had a thing for boots, but never to such a ridiculous level.

Unfortunately for her, Yang had heard the sudden gasp that came from Blake, which halted her masturbation. The blonde turned her head to face the cat Faunus, herself surprised. "Blake? What are you doing up so late?!"

"I should be asking the same thing!" Blake hissed. "Why are you doing...this?!"

"It's part of my surprise to you." Yang sighed. "I wanted to fill these boots with cum and have you wear them."

"...WHY?" Blake growled, lightly enough to keep from waking the other two members of the team.

"Cuz I like you that much." Yang admitted, winking at the Faunus. "Also I dunno, I like girls wearing things filled with cum. It's hot."

"...Okay, I'm going to look for a transfer in the morning." Blake said, preparing to head back to bed. “I can’t deal with this level of nonsense.”

"Wait, no!" Yang said, grabbing Blake by the head. "I need you, Blake. My cock isn't cumming, and I think it's because I'm so blocked up."

"What?" Blake asked. Yang then removed the boot off of her tip, and the cat Faunus covered her mouth. She sniffed the full scent of the unclean cock, seeing all the smegma that had been forming on the shaft over a long period of time. Blake couldn't even believe she was being made to see this. "No."

"Blake, come on." Yang said, pulling her up onto the bed. "I'm not asking at this point, I'm demanding it. Just clean that off and I can cum in the boot."

"Yang, I don't – GLPH!" There was no time for her to refuse, as the blonde had shoved her face into the massive tip of her already massive cock. She was being forced into it with her face pushing against the crusty smegma that had built up, likely due to years of not showering and cleaning it properly. In fact, she could see why she needed the help in cleansing, as the urethral tip had been covered in so much dried up cum that there was no space to let the fresh batch of jizz shoot out.

Blake didn't really want to do it, but she was going to have to clean Yang off.

When the cat Faunus willingly lapped away at the smegma covering the cock, Yang sighed of relief, relaxing herself as she let go of the black hair. Blake was shivering in disgust as she was eating away at the dried up seed that layered over the horse shaft, making her wonder just how long ago the blonde gyaru had discovered sex and masturbation. Then again, considering the length that the brawling huntress sported, it would be hard to ignore such length, no matter how old she would have to be.

“Mmmph, that's a good kitty.” Yang said, relaxing herself as she let the Faunus work her magic. Her arms rested between the back of her head and her pillows, watching her teammate lap away at the smelly cock while the tongue continued to grind away at all the smegma surrounding the slit. It was disgusting for Blake to do, as the musky smell of such a large shaft was trailing up her nostrils, while she could almost taste the age in the dried up seed. And yet she was still doing it, unable to turn herself away after she had started to willingly assist the gyaru.

Her hand was already reaching out for the staff, tugging on it while she felt a large vein that she couldn't resist pushing down on. Blake recalled that this was a natural thing with horse shafts, but it was still bizarre to see it for herself. The tongue was still working around the slit, despite the fact she had cleaned up what was possibly years of smegma built up on her dick. She heard Yang groaning, the gyaru's body struggling to stay still. It was clear to the cat Faunus that she was going to cum, and she could do little to protect herself.

“Boots!” hissed Blake. “The boots, put the boots up!”

Despite knowing that this was meant for her to wear, Blake did as she was told, holding the opening in the furry boots up to Yang's horse dong. The blonde gripped the sides of her bed as she squeezed her thick thighs together, all while the shaft erupted in the cat Faunus's hand. Thankfully, the boots were there to shield her from most of the eventual climax.

Yang quivered as she released her seed, her back arching as she shot string after string of milky jizz into the boot. Blake stared wide-eyed at the creamy ooze flinging out of the horse shaft, filling the footwear literally to the brim. Both boots were nothing more than fashionable glasses, as far as Blake could tell, but this still perplexed her on how she was going to wear them after this.

“There, are you happy?” Blake asked, putting the boots on the bed. “I'm going back to bed. Goodnight.”

Just before she could put this awkwardness behind her, Yang managed to lift her head off the pillow, holding her hand out to stop the Faunus from leaving. “Wait, Blake, don't go yet.”

“Why not?”

“I have to pee on you.”

“...............what.”

“It’s a long trip to the bathroom, and I don’t wanna leave my bed. I need to pee, and I’d need you to catch it.”

“...Good. NIGHT.” Blake then went back down to her bed, covering her whole body and head with the sheets to try and block out the last few minutes of her life.

##

When Blake woke up the next morning, she had forgotten about what had occurred previously. Everything in the dorm room and her life seemed rather normal, at least for the first minute or so.

The cat Faunus sat up in her bed, shifting so that her feet could rest on the floor. When she heard a loud squishy sound, that was when Blake looked rather perplexed. She didn't wear anything on her feet when she slept, so why did they feel so enclosed in something, not to mention immensely wet?

Looking down at her feet, she realized she was wearing the furry boots that Yang came in the previous night. Blake was horrified to know that at some point in her sleep, Yang had put the jizz filled footwear on her feet...and apparently she changed her clothes as well. There was no way the cat girl would ever wear leopard print leggings, but somehow those found their way onto her, making her question if the gyaru had been changing her fully after she was passed out. The whole thing was just incredibly strange to Blake, and she had no idea how to handle it.

Naturally, it wasn't so easy for her to just rip the leggings off and remove the boots. Her hands were wearing the overly huge novelty cat gloves Yang had bought her, which infuriated Blake even further. She felt the same moistness that surrounded her feet, her skin growing rather wrinkly from being inside such creamy wetness for so long. But then she noticed something else different about her.

“...does my skin have actual pigmentation?!”

Rushing to a mirror in the dorm room that was otherwise empty, Blake stared at herself to see that her skin had been lightly tanned, although she had no idea how. Her hair was also different, as was the color of her cat ears. While still dark in nature, she couldn't help but notice that it had a yellowish tint to it, as if it were slowly being dyed overnight.

“What...the fuck...?”

The door to the team's room opened up, with Yang stepping inside. The dark tanned gyaru grinned with delight, running her fingers over her shaft as she studied the cat Faunus's changes. “Oh, good, you're awake.” she said. “I was worried you might've OD'd on my dick cheese.”

Blake cringed, wishing to never hear those two words ever uttered together again. “Yang, what the fuck is all of this?” Blake growled, her hands balling into fists inside the super soft cat gloves.

“Yeah...I should've warned you.” Yang said, rubbing the back of her blonde hair as she laughed nervously. “I guess my dick and cum kinda just have this property of changing other people into gyaru too. But don't worry, it's hardly noticeable.”

“HARDLY?” Blake shouted. “Yang, I have a tan. My hair looks like a bumblebee! My EARS are the same color as your hair! I doubt nobody is going to be aware that I'm not the same person I was yesterday!”

“Well maybe they'll think I've been influencing you here and there. It's not like me being gyaru is a secret.”

“Yang. My feet. And hands. Are covered in what I'm assuming is your CUM.”

“I know! Doesn't it feel nice around the toes?” Yang said, smiling without a hint of irony. “Come on, wiggle them around, you'll see what I mean.”

Blake growled, running her palm down her tanned face. “So, what? I can't just go back to my normal skin?”

“Yeah, I'm afraid not.” Yang said with a casual shrug. “But relax, you'll love being a gyaru. I'm sure Ruby is trying to convince the same thing to Weiss right now.”

“What?!”

“Nothing. HEY, you know what, since you're growing into my little me, I should get you some piercings and tatts! You'd look super fetching for the boys and dick girls to handle.”

“I don't want piercings and tattoos, Yang.” Blake refuted. “And I don’t want to be a little...you. We’re not even that different in height, I’m pretty sure I’m just as tall as you!”

“Come on, you'll love it.” Yang said, taking Blake by her wrist since her hands were covered in the large cat paw gloves. “I'm totally not taking no for an answer.”

“What about class?!” Blake shouted, trying to tug herself away from the blonde's grip.

“Who needs school when you can get laid and paid?” Yang asked with a wink. “Besides, it's not like cum filled boots and hands are going to hinder your combat skill. You just gotta practice with them.

Blake whined through shut lips, her eyes widening with an urge to kill. And if she could, she probably would have done just that to Yang. But no, the gloves had to prevent that with how hard they were for her to pull off on her own.

##

After taking a trip to downtown Vale, Blake was overly nervous at what they were getting into. At this point Yang wasn't going to let her say no, and with the cum in her boots weighing her down she wasn't going to get very far without the gyaru dragging her back to the tattoo and piercing store. She supposed she was going to have to go through with it, even if she didn't like it.

“Trust me, honey bunny,” Yang said, petting Blake's ears in a way that made her roll her head into her shoulder, “Pauline does a fantastic job. Just lookit what she did for me!” Aside from the obvious broken heart over her crotch, the blonde revealed a pattern of six stars leading from the lower of each breast to the cleavage, a set of three on each side. Her nipples, which clearly didn't tan along with the rest of her darkened skin as they remained a bubbly shade of pink, had rings placed through the nubs, leaving Blake to ponder if they were permanently erect as a result. There was also the little stud in her nose, but aside from that there were few other features that had been pierced.

As for the arms, Blake never really paid attention to those tattoos until now, noticing just how basic they were compared to the stars on her breasts. One merely read “WHORE” in big letters going down the bicep, while her left shoulder had a butterfly lined out. On the right shoulder were the letters 'xxx', although that could be for a variety of things. Considering how cum crazy Yang was and how open she was about her horse cock, the cat Faunus imagined it was for adult entertainment and not drinking alcohol. At least that she knew of.

As she was led to the chair by Yang and Pauline, a woman with more piercings than Blake could count, the cat Faunus bit her lower lip, nervous about the sort of pain and torture she was going to potentially be put through. At least it was coming out of Yang's pocket, although that just made her wonder what it was the gyaru was doing for a living, if not her parents.

As Blake was laid out on the chair, she was reclined for the woman to do her work. Yang held down on her arms to ensure that she remained in place and didn't have second thoughts about the transformation she was about to undergo. Blake didn't even have first thoughts, she just rathered be out of there. “Just take deep breaths,” Pauline said as she began to do her work.

The cat Faunus heaved through her teeth, eyes wide as she felt the needle pushing into her skin. While she wouldn't see until later what Yang had asked the artist to do for her, she was nervous over how humiliating it was bound to be. But there was something about the buzzing of the equipment and the force of the tool going through her bicep that made Blake feel especially euphoric, almost thrilled to have this occur to her. Her legs tightened together as the tattoo girl did light work on her arm, merely making a band that wrapped around the bicep. While she was happy it wasn't overly complicated, it still made her feel something, and Yang could see it.

The dark tanned gyaru grinned, licking her lips as she saw the struggle in Blake's legs, the Faunus doing her damnedest to avoid touching herself. That was half the reason Yang even held her down, she wished to watch her struggle with the arousing sensations the needle brought to her body. Even if it was nowhere near her pussy, yet, it was doing the things the blonde had been hoping to see, her horse cock pushing against her leopard print leggings.

After both of her arms had been handled, next came the one Yang had been looking forward to the most. Pauline had pulled down on Blake's leggings, much to her embarrassment, and began to design the tattoo underneath. The artist could see that the cat Faunus was growing damp by the needle and its aggressive vibrations into her skin, as indicated by the moisture that was forming in the crotch of her pants. Blake's tongue was hanging out of her mouth, eyes rolling back as she enjoyed every moment of her new ink being formed. Her legs twitched about, being careful not to raise them so that the artist didn't screw up. But it was too hard not to resist touching herself.

“Don't worry,” Paulin said with a smile, showing off the snake piercings she had on her lower lip, “you're not the only person to get excited over this.” She looked at Yang and her horse cock, noticing the gyaru rubbing the bulge without shame. Blake could only imagine the mess that she made with that monstrous cock, having seen and experienced the amount of jizz she was able to output. The cat girl would ask, but right now she was far too busy focusing on anything else to avoid cumming.

Sadly, she couldn't handle that much.

Just before Pauline had put the finishing touches on her art, Blake's hips arched towards the ceiling, her pussy spraying out into her leggings, which were a shield for the fluids being released. The juices would end up dripping onto the chair anyway, which Yang just looked at with hungry eyes, even licking her lips at the sight of sexual humiliation her teammate just witnessed. The tattoo artist merely cackled, having seen this occur so many times that she couldn't be bothered by it.

As Blake rested from her climax, it allowed Pauline to sterilize parts of her body, putting some rubbing alcohol on her nipples and nostrils to numb the pain. The piercings went through, and the cat Faunus didn't raise a fuss, just as Yang loved it. For the sake of pacing, however, we'll say that the recovery was quick and the proper care meant for after such an experience was done and over with, and Blake could walk around freely with her new tattoos.

Staring at her reflection, that expression she wore with happy pleasure faded away as she saw the two ears and whiskers poking out over the waist of her leggings. “It's...the top of a cat's head.” Blake pointed out.

“Yup. Cuz it's a pussy! And you're a pussy! And-”

“And I'm going to stop you right there.” Blake said, standing up. “Okay, time to go back to Beacon. We've missed out on enough as it is.”

After Blake marched out of the tattoo store, Yang had to go after her, chasing her until she ended up shoving her into an alleyway. "Blake, wait! Just stay here for a moment, okay?"

Blake growled as she rubbed her elbow through her gloves, having hit the side wall. "What is it now?"

"I have to pee."

"GOODBYE." Blake said immediately as she turned her way back to the streets. Unwilling to leave for the dorms, Yang stuck her cock out before the cat Faunus, using it as a roadblock for her teammate. "Yang, come on! You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm not going home until I get to piss on you." Yang threatened. "And I know you're not just going to leave without feeling that golden shower hit you at least once in your life."

"What makes you say…that…?" Blake felt a little woozy after that, as if she were hit by a strong, foul aroma. Naturally, standing over the big stallion shaft, Blake had been hit with a whiff of musk coming from Yang's cock, as well as other parts of her body. Even with the dark tan, she could see the hairs under Yang's armpits, which is possibly where the continuation of bad odors was coming from. As Blake now learned, Yang didn't seem to believe in showering with bathing products, likely because she loved the scent of her body just that much.

"So? What do you say?" Yang asked, sucking on her lip as she craved her desire to be fulfilled. "You wanna let me piss on you? Give you a shower that matches your skin tone?"

"My skin isn't yellow." Blake said, pinching her tanned skin.

"It's pretty gold, though. Give it another day and I'm sure you'll be as bronze as a bodybuilder."

Blake sighed, squatting down as she pushed her leopard shirt up as best she could with her cat gloves to show off her pierced tits. "Okay," Blake said, "give me your best shot."

Yang did just that, huffing as she stroked her horse rod. Blake was concerned, as she thought the blonde gyaru said she needed to leak, not jizz herself. But she supposed there was no arguing over semantics, especially given how low the cat Faunus was slipping at this point. Her mouth remained wide open, her tongue sticking out in a fashion similar to when the tattoo needle was sticking into her crotch. The scent coming from Yang's dick continued to keep her heated in ways she never imagined, as Blake could have never thought she'd be turned on by becoming a urinal for her teammate.

"Yeah, this turns you on, doesn't it, Blake? Makes you a big slut for my horse cock? Wanna have me pee on you so bad that you'll be smelling like it in the morning?"

Although Blake was terrified by the dirty mouth Yang was presenting, she couldn't help but feel aroused. Her crotch bucked against the air while her gloved hands remained behind her head, moaning as she waited in eager anticipation for that luscious gold the gyaru had been promising her. She had no idea what had come over her, but she was in love with the idea of the blonde pissing on her and walking back to Beacon soaked in her liquid gold.

While awaiting the stream, Blake noticed just how big the balls were on Yang, measuring a good few inches bigger than a normal human's. While that was normal for a horse cock, she hadn't been able to see it due to the stallion shaft always being front and present when it came to seeing the bulge in her pants. She could almost suck on them, her breath getting heavy at the salty flavor they must have that would satisfy the cat Faunus.

Before she knew it, Blake was hit with a long stream of yellowed liquid coming from Yang's horse cock. The cat Faunus rolled her eyes back as she remained squatting, her new tattoos out as she let the gyaru piss all over her. The trail went out of her mouth and down her chin, traveling past her breasts and leading straight to her spread legs. The open crotch and the leggings she wore over them created a puddle at the cat girl's feet, the white furry boots surprisingly avoiding any stains that came from the dark tan girl's piss.

The stream went on for far longer than Blake had been anticipating, but it did at least reach its conclusion. The cat Faunus could still smell the urine coming from the slit on Yang's dick, crawling to it in a hurried state. The gyaru laughed as she felt the tongue of her ally tickling the slit with her tongue, eager to suck up any remaining piss that might be in there.

"God, are you desperate, girl." Yang laughed as she helped Blake to her feet. She was greatly amused when she saw that the cat girl wasn't finished, as she began to lash away at the blonde's armpit while fondling her tits. Yang especially groaned as she felt the tug on her ring piercings, which only made her cock throb harder. "Oookay, okay, whoa. Save it for another day, honey kitty. You'll be able to get more when we get back to the dorms."

"But…I want to do more with you and that awful smell." Blake said, failing to pull her tongue away from Yang's pit. The response prompted Yang to pull hard on Blake's nose piercing, hearing the Faunus groan as she was pulled back from her body.

"Guess we're gonna have to stop at a shop for another thing for you." Yang fixed up Blake's top to hide her breasts before tucking her rod back in her leopard pants, then took her over to a pet store. "Gotta teach you who's the bitch in this relationship."

##

"Awaaaa, Blake! You look so cute and slutty with that collar!"

"Th-thanks." Blake said, looking down at the dog collar Yang purchased at the pet store, having it embroidered with the word "SLUT". It didn't take long for Ruby To see it when they got back To the dorm, but considering her odd transformation it was hard not to notice the things that were new about her. To the Faunus, the only really unusual part of the purchase was the fact that the store employee didn't bat an eye when the gyaru said what the name of the pet was. "It um, feels tight, though."

The cat girl found herself blushing profusely. While love was on her mind, as hinted by the numerous romance novels she kept, she never thought she would end up in a relationship where she would be owned by someone, or at least this was how she envisioned things to be between her and the natural blonde gyaru. "By the way, have you seen Weiss?"

"Oh, she said I was being too annoying, and if I wasn't going to stop she was just studying elsewhere." Ruby admitted, smiling as she ran her hands over Blake's tan just to get an idea of how she felt after the transformation. "She'll be back before you know it." The younger gyaru remained innocent looking as her hands felt the damp nature of Blake's leggings, giggling like the schoolgirl she was. "Oh boy, Yang must've gotten you really wet."

"I sure did." Yang said, grinning as she wrapped her arms around Blake, smiling while nuzzling their cheeks together. "And tomorrow night, things are going to get just a bit more fun than that."

"Fun?" Blake asked nervously, tugging on her leggings. "What kind of fun?"

"You'll see." Yang said with a kiss. "Just a little roleplay scenario I've always wanted to do."

Naturally, Blake was skeptical. “What...kind of roleplaying?” she asked, her brow furrowing despite the blush in her cheeks.

“You’ll see.” was all Yang was willing to say.

##

The next evening was a peculiar one for Blake, as she was given another gift by the gyaru. This time it was a leopard print dress, which fit far too tight on her body to the point you could see her nipples poking against the outfit. And it didn't really look good with the cat paws and furry boots.

Blake sighed, wondering if things would end up getting worse. Nobody bothered to help her get the gloves and boots off of her, likely because they enjoyed her unusual torture. A torture that she was growing addicted to. And of course her hair had grown much more blonde over the course of the day, though it was nowhere near the tone that Yang had. Her skin was much darker than yesterday, having that exact bronzed quality that was discussed between them, rather than the honey tint she had the day before.

Even worse, the cat Faunus was trying her best to avoid stares while she awaited Yang's queue. Other people could clearly see her acting as a prostitute, but none really approached her despite her appearance. It was almost as if they knew she was waiting for a particular someone.

"Looking good, kitty pie." There came the voice from Yang, with Blake turning in her general direction. Yang looked no different from every other day, wearing the same furry boots and leopard print attire she had grown accustomed to. The only difference was the trench coat, itself covered in shining leopard print.

Seriously, what was her obsession with that pattern?

None of that mattered to Blake when she was pulled into Yang, their breasts pressing together as the gyaru gave the cat Faunus a stare. When she grew close to the blonde, she couldn't resist the scent of hard earned muscle infiltrating her nostrils, as well as a hint of smegma that covered her dick.

"You came before you got over here, didn't you?" Blake asked with disappointment.

"I couldn't resist," Yang said with a shrug, "I was too busy thinking how great you'll look when I piss and jizz all over you. Besides, you know you wanna clean it off."

Blake inhaled through her nostrils, the thought invading her mind and making her pussy wet. Her mouth watered as she loved the idea of taking Yang's jizz, the gyaru's cock irresistible due to its stallion stature. Yang grinned, seeing just how badly she was getting to the newbie gyaru.

Despite both of them being the same stature, Yang was able to shove Blake into an alleyway, backing her against a wall and slamming her palm against the area next to the cat girl's head. Blake's heart was racing, eager to see just how this scenario would go. This was a scenario common in the region Yang based her appearance off of, where gyaru show their dominance by closing off their victims in tight spaces, blocking off any means of escape with a simple palm against the wall. The cat Faunus had to admit, it was effective, as well as intimidating.

“So,” Yang pondered aloud, removing her coat slowly, “where do I begin?” She saw the heat in Blake's eyes, her nose picking up the scent of vaginal juices trickling down her legs. There were many things racing through the cat Faunus's mind, all of them involving pouncing the gyaru and doing all sorts of lewd things to her. “I guess since you're eager for that unclean odor, I can have you start here,” she said as she raised her arm up, “and bathe my pits in your saliva.”

Blake said nothing as she leaned into Yang's body, her head leaning right in for the foul stench that came from the pit. The cat girl was licking away at the skin, gathering as much of the musk onto her tongue as she possibly could. It was even at a point where she couldn't resist and began to suck hard on the golden hairs sticking out, pulling the air in so hard between her lips that even the blonde thought they were being too loud, to the point anyone walking by could hear them.

To her amazement, Yang could see just how hungry her cat friend had been for her body, as she was rubbing her crotch against her leg, like she expected a bitch in heat to do. She could feel the moisture coming down the exposed portions of Blake's legs, which of course pushed into her leggings. She had to chuckle, realizing Blake was starving for her body and she hadn't even pulled out the big gun by this point.

Moving onto the other armpit, Blake repeated her actions, although not in the same order. The cat girl couldn't help but rest her cat gloves on Yang's breasts, rubbing against them and brushing over her pierced nipples. Cum sloshed about inside the gloves, which by now the Faunus had accepted as being a part of her, acting as her hands for life. The golden haired gyaru bit her lower lip, eyes rolling back as her cock slowly throbbed to life. She pulled down on her leopard leggings, her rod popping out not too long after. It sprung to life rather quickly, with a hint of precum oozing from the tip.

“Hey, kitty bitty,” Yang whispered into Blake's cat ear, “you wanna eat the smegma off my dick?”

Blake's eyes shot open wide at the question, as if she couldn't get any more of the odor and disgust that came from her friend's body. Yang backed away enough that Blake could squat before her cock, holding the large slab of meat in her hands and stroking it wildly. The Faunus made lewd sounds from her mouth as she flicked her tongue wildly at the shaft, cleaning off the flakes of dry cum that had been gathering around the tip. The hunger that came from her was amazing to Yang, who only watched from a distance due to the length of her horse cock. 

As she continued to clean off the tip, Blake noticed that the urethral slit was blocked off once again. There was a slight annoyance in her voice when she became aware of that, wondering how the gyaru was capable of blocking herself up yet again. Regardless, the Faunus took to cleaning it off, her hands still tugging hard on Yang's shaft. The cat girl's mouth was full of saliva, to the point strings of saliva were on her tongue and sticking to her lips. Though the blonde barely got to see it, she could still envision how she must have been drowning in her drool, as a good chunk of the smegma on her dick was being replaced by the saliva lathered in by the tongue.

Much like her first time with the shaft, Blake could feel the large, thick vein as she tugged on the cock. Which was weird, considering the gloves she wore couldn't fold like her hands, and given the soft and plush nature they were barely thin enough to feel them. But the touch was still amazing to her, with her pussy growing wetter the more she used her tongue to clean Yang of her musky odor. And there was still so much ground to cover.

Before Yang could suggest taking Blake's cherry and initiating her into her new gyaru life, Blake had started to scoot forward on her knees, her tongue pushing against the underside of Yang's cock. She was getting closer and closer to the blonde, the weight of the shaft resting atop her honey-golden hair and cat ears. Her nose could still smell the heavy musk coming from some part of her friend's body, and the cat girl was going to eliminate it once and for all.

When she was close to Yang's crotch, Blake immediately rubbed her nose against the dark tan balls her teammate was sporting, purring like the cat Faunus she was. She gulped both balls down at once, impressing Yang. The huntress dressed as a prostitute was sucking hard on the balls, once more making the same loud and audible noises that she had with the armpits. Her tongue was swirling around each nut, cleaning it of the musky odor she wanted to have on her breath. 

“Mmmmph! Okay, Blake, off. Off!” Yang repeated, her cock throbbing. She hadn't realized just how close she was to release, and wasn't prepared to give up her juice just yet. “Much as I love how you clean me off, I'm not gonna just let my dick jizz all over nothing. Lemme see my pussy's puss.”

“Right! Yeah! Absolutely!” Blake said, leaning into the wall in the alley with her back turned to Yang. The Faunus stuck her ass out for the gyaru, who licked her lips as the dress slid up her ass the further she bent over. She could see just how wet her friend was, the pussy craving her cock so desperately. And who was she to say no to such a desperate need for plowing?

The tip of the shaft rubbed against Blake's juicy bronze folds, a squeak of air coming from her clenched teeth as she held back the urge to squeeze in on her pussy. Yang managed to fit her shaft inside the cat girl, hearing her shiver loudly as she stretched the canal out to fit within her. Blake swore that she could feel her stomach line being stretched outwards, given the thickness of the horse cock, as well as the cervix that led to her reproductive organs.

Somehow, Yang managed to fit every inch of her horse rod within the Faunus, and began to buck away at her backside. Blake whimpered with arousal as her ass was being slapped into by the gyaru, the dark tan balls swinging into her with every push forward. Her juices continued to trickle down her legs, leading to the boots that were filled with cum. The jizz from Yang felt as though it had dried up inside, but she didn't care about that, as she had grown far too accustomed to the footwear to ever take it off. They were nice and furry, especially when she snuggled up to the pair Yang was always wearing.

The gyaru soon pulled back on Blake's arms, lifting a leg up to push the cat's head into the wall. It was an awkward means of dominance from Yang, or so the Faunus thought, but it still felt really good to have the rod pumping into her while pounding against the top of her belly. The veins thumped hard into her vaginal walls, hitting harder than Blake would expect them to. Yang was loving this, a trail of saliva trailing down her lower lip as she became lost in her own heat, so heavily focused on plowing Blake hard while her dark skin rammed into the bronze of the cat girl.

“C-Cum in me!” Blake begged. “Cum in me, Yang! Feed my pussy your jizz! And then piss all over me afterwards! Feed me that golden juice! Use me as a personal toilet!”

Yang heard every word she said, with the high pitched begging causing her to get hard. She unexpectedly reached her peak, and couldn't resist the idea of making her teammate a permanent breeding baby for the group. Perhaps Ruby would love to do things to Blake as well, when she wasn't so busy doing the same things to Weiss, of course.

With one last thrust, Yang began to fill Blake's pussy with her cum, feeding it into the canal with as much room as she had. The tip hadn't quite made its way into the cervix to open it up, but she could still envision some drops had likely made their way inside. The cat Faunus growled as she clawed her hands inside the gloves, sliding her nails into the fabric as Yang continued to hold her by the wrists. The gyaru dropped her leg off Blake's head at least, but held onto her until she was finally depleted of the load.

The flood soon stopped inside the Faunus, and Yang pulled back her dark tan cock from the snatch. Blake was still leaning against the wall, using it for support as she growled in a deep voice. Her muscles tightened up as she squeezed the jizz out of her hole, her stomach slowly depleting of what must have been over a gallon of cum inside her. She was amazed Yang even had that much in her, although now she knew her whole pussy was the equivalent of the two furry boots she was always wearing.

“Don't think you're done yet,” Yang said as she smacked Blake's bare backside, “I hope you didn't forget your promise about being a personal toilet.”

“I didn't.” Blake sighed. She realized she said that in the literal heat of the moment, but she supposed she should at least try to keep to her word. She squatted back down once again, her gloved hands resting on her golden hair. Yang held her horse cock up, feeling the right muscles loosening up as she relaxed.

Once the stream of golden goodness began, Yang let out a sigh of satisfaction, happy to feel the piss coming from her dick. Blake gurgled on the urine as it entered her mouth, doing her best to swallow all she could as her gyaru friend relieved herself. It was an oddly satisfying moment for Blake, as she never thought the taste of pee could be so genuinely delectable. It ran down her tits, getting both over and under her dress at the same time, gathering into the bottom of the skirt while also trailing down her torso. She loved the feeling of piss running on her pussy, dripping off and landing in the puddle of Yang's cum at the end.

Tilting her head back at the end of the piss, Blake swallowed whole, opening her mouth afterwards to show her gyaru teammate that she had finished and legitimately taken it whole. “Mmm, that's a good kitty.” Yang said, petting Blake so casually. “You loved washing it all down without a fuss, didn't you.”

“I did.” Blake admitted as Yang helped her to her feet. “I really, really loved drinking your piss, Yang. It...reminds me of you.”

“...I'm...sorry, what?” Yang asked, holding back her laughter. Blake was blushing after the fact, realizing that her confession did seem rather ridiculous without the proper context.

“Just! I mean...the color.” Blake said, trying her best to save face. “It's gold. Like, your hair.”

Yang laughed regardless. “Oh, geez! Blake, you really need to learn how to confess when you love something like that.” said the gyaru, wrapping her arm around the Faunus's shoulders before pressing a finger against the teammate's nose. “Come on, stick with me and I'll show you how to actually talk like a gyaru.”

“I don't think I can handle that...” Blake said, shivering as her mind cringed at the way Yang would speak when she was in the most energized of moods. "Actually, wait. What about my payment?"

Yang cocked her head at the sudden quiz from Blake. "Payment?"

"Yeah, payment! You had me dress up as a prostitute, I think I should get something back as a means of pleasing you."

Hearing this, Yang laughed even harder, puzzling the cat girl. "Oh, Blake, come on." Yang sighed. "Golden shower? How is that NOT a payment?"

"That's not payment!" Blake argued. "That was…a meal!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yang said, petting Blake's cheek with the back of her finger. "You know you're so cute when you get flustered like this."

Blake sighed, rolling her eyes as Yang gave her the coat to wear back to the dorms.

##

As the days went on, Blake's skin grew tanner, almost hitting the same shade as Yang, thanks to the cum she had been exposed to. Her hair had gotten as yellow as it could, although she was amazed at the number of people at Beacon who just didn't care.

She had thought that the change she had been undergoing would be naturally noticeable, but no other student seemed to bat an eye at her change in appearance. Perhaps a lot of that had to do with the other students being conditioned over Yang and Ruby being so loud and vibrant, but that only made the cat Faunus believe that her quieter demeanor would make her stand out.

One example took place in the library, where Blake was doing her best to read through some research for a project. Granted, it was hard to do almost everything since her hands were bathing within plush cat gloves that she fumbled with taking off, but somehow she managed. Even reading at a table to herself didn't seem to draw any stares, which made her studying all the more peaceful.

At least until she heard someone sniffing her ear.

“Mmm, you're smelling good today, kitty.” Yang said, almost causing Blake to jump out of her seat. “Had to look a good while before I found you here.”

“What do you want, Yang?” Blake asked, pulling the book off the table enough that she could bat it shut with her gloves.

“I'm horny.” Yang admitted quietly. “And I need to use my favorite cumdump.”

“We're in a library, Yang, I can't just let you use me in an area like this.”

“Aw, but why not?” Yang asked, running her fingers over the back of the cat's neck. “I know a great little place where it's quiet, nobody goes back there other than to do it, and besides, you're not going to say 'no' to being my piss pot, are you?”

The lick she felt on her cheek, with Yang's tongue sliding from the bottom up near the side of her eye, caused Blake to roll her eyes casually. The gyaru huntress was getting her aroused, to the point she couldn't ignore the moistness forming in her leopard leggings.

“I swear, it's like every other hour.” Blake groaned, letting Yang lead her to the secretive area. “Why do I put up with you so much?”

“Cuz you love my musk.”

“Yeah...” Blake sighed delicately.

When they made it to the far back of the library, Yang pushed Blake into a shelf planted against the wall, pushing her lips into Blake's. The tanned girls made out for a while, with the main gyaru tasting her own musk off the cat's tongue. It amused her that even hours later she could still get a taste of herself after letting her kitty clean off her armpits.

Blake breathed heavily through her nostrils, her hands rubbing against Yang's curves to feel the muscle she had been building up, slowly moving them down to her crotch where her cock was pushing hard against the leggings. She could smell the smegma that had been there since her breakfast, telling Yang that she wanted to wait to clean it up, since the stench would be extra rancid, thrilling her even more.

And Yang could see that she was right, as even she could smell her own crusted shaft after a while. Fortunately, that was what she had Blake for. Grabbing her by the collar, the gyaru pulled the cat girl onto her knees, letting her horse cock spring to life before her. The surprise in length and even the way it bounced out of Yang's pants was gone for Blake, but that didn't mean she wasn't still willing to clean off the shaft.

Blake's breath brushed against Yang's flared tip before the tongue started to clean her again, the flakes of dry cum being familiar to her mouth. It was her second favorite scent coming from the gyaru, next to the armpits that had been worked up through a sweaty exercise. Third, for anyone keeping the record, would be the spaces between her legs.

Yang was now the one leaning into the bookshelf, a doofy grin on her lips. Her eyelid twitched as she felt every brush of Blake's tongue stroking against her cock, as if the cat gyaru was creating some sort of masterpiece, and the easel was the horse dick. Blake couldn't resist when she had to clean off the seed that had been left over either from their previous love fest or her early morning ejaculation sessions, as it had become her favorite source of food throughout the day. Not that anyone was going to stop her, of course.

“Aw yeah...” Yang said, grinning as she played around with Blake and her shaft. She bent her knees slightly in order to make the staff bounce around, throwing Blake off and sending her into a mode of desperation. With her tongue not on the member, she felt lost until her own needs were satisfied, as Yang's tip had yet to be cleaned of every speck of smegma. The way it had crusted into such a solid substance so easily amazed Blake, but it almost made her wish that the times she had to clean the gyaru off were fewer and far between, just so she had a lot more that she had to clean off.

With the spunk cleaned off, Blake stood up, sharing the crusted jizz with the gyaru. Yang hadn't asked for it, but was more than happy to share it between their tongues. The solid state slowly melted in their mouths, lashing at the smegma as it slowly liquified in their mouths. Blake was loving this moment, as it was one of the few times in her relationship to Yang that she was able to tease her back instead, showing slight semblances of dominance. Even if they didn't last too long, they were satisfying in their own way.

To Yang's surprise, even after her cock had been cleansed of smegma, she found Blake wasn't done with her. The cat gyaru was willing to shove the elongated cock in her mouth, with likely hopes that she could shove it down her throat. Given all the women Yang knew that have tried to do the same thing, all she could think about was how brave her teammate had to be to try and pull that off.

As Blake had managed to fit five inches in her mouth, she kept her eyes on the gyaru that made her into this odor and piss craving slut, a seductive gaze being shared as she attempted to get every inch inside. Once it hit her throat and moved downwards, it forced Blake to cough, hitting a tight squeeze within. Her saliva went flying over the rest of Yang's shaft, spittle flying as the Faunus refused to give in.

"Blake, don't…mph! Don't hurt yourself for my sake!" Yang warned her, sucking her lower lip after. The gyaru held onto the books on the shelf tightly, holding back enough that she didn't accidentally destroy them due to the squeeze she was putting on the hard covers. Blake was still trying to take the whole shaft, nudging herself forwards despite the fact her gag reflexes were at their limit. It didn't help that the collar was still around her throat, making it impossible for the cat to fit every inch in her.

Yang's head tilted back, pushing against the spine of a book as she did her own best to refrain from an orgasm. She still enjoyed the oral pleasure the cat girl was delivering to her, but didn't want it to hurt her at the same time.

Even as she tried, Blake was drooling immense amounts of saliva, enough that it dangled off her chin and trailed just mere inches off the floor. There was worse that could have potentially happened back in that area, but it did tell Yang that her gyarufriend was trying far too hard to please her.

"Blake, careful!" Yang groaned, standing upright to grab the Faunus's ears. If you do it too hard I'm going to…mph! Haaaagh, fuck!"

The gyaru did her best to be quiet, a light growl escaping her clenched teeth. As the sudden release from Blake's efforts occurred, that cat gyaru's eyes grew wide as she felt the full force of Yang's stream enter her throat. It was a different taste from the piss that she was used to, far too salty compared to that, but reminded her of the crusty cum she would eat off the tip on a daily basis.

Yang's body loosened up after that, a sigh of satisfaction escaping her lips. "Feel better?"

"Mhm." Blake said, her lips sealed on her shaft.

"You're expecting anything else?" She asked, noting that Blake had refused to give up the pinkish half of her horse member.

"Mhm." repeated the cat Faunus, the cock deflating in her mouth.

"Of course you are, my little piss pet. Just give me a second." Yang paused, taking deep breaths as she felt the build up occurring inside of her cock. With the path of her cum blocked off, that meant the need for a pee break was inevitable. Blake pawed away at her crotch as she wore the cat paws, the soft plush fabric getting dampened by the juices seeping through her leggings.

When she was relaxed enough, Blake started to relieve herself, trying to pull back so that the cat gyaru could at least have a taste of her golden shower. Blake's eyes rolled back as she tasted Yang's piss, the liquid trailing from her taste buds into her stomach, where it would sit for a good long while. It mixed in with the spunk and smegma she had swallowed earlier, leaving her belly satisfied until dinner time.

"Yang? Blake??"

The two gyarus were startled by another voice, only to relax slightly when they saw Ruby poking her head around the corner. The young gyaru wasn't fazed at all by what she was seeing, although the opposite was true for the taller members of the team.

"Ruby! What are you doing back here?!" Yang hissed, pulling her dick from Blake's mouth so fast that the cat Faunus was choking.

"Well, I heard about this location in the library," Ruby said, apologetic for snooping on her sister, "and I thought it'd be a good way for me to start my own corruption."

"Your own?" Blake asked, having mixed feelings on the matter. "Who were you planning to…oh."

Just then, another voice came to the back, one that all three recognized right away. "Okay, Ruby, now what was this book you were going to-" Weiss came to a stop, stepping back as she saw the mess of Blake and Yang with her cock out, while Ruby smiled innocently despite the scene behind her. "Ruby. What is this?"

"This? Yeah…that's gonna be you soon." Ruby said with no remorse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to know when I update, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
